Katie's Adventure
by wizardartist44
Summary: A random, but sweet and sad fic I've come up with. It's about a random character named Katie who, with her sister and three male friends, meet a Wizardmon. Will he stay with her forever? Or will it end sadly? FINISHED!
1. Past, present, and future?

Pain…sadness. Past…present…future, eh…what future? Like I'll have one. The pain of sadness is the worst. But the pain of currently dying is bad enough.

Wizardmon looked up weakly to Katie. She was still crying but was still strong and confident, and stayed by his side till it was over. That's what she said. She held him tight even more as Wizardmon sighed and tried to fight the pain.

_I don't want to say goodbye to her. But what else can I do, sooner or later my data will fade away and I can't do anything to stop it. If only I never met her, that way we wouldn't have this sadness. It's all his fault, Taylor. My old tamer who didn't want me anymore. That was long ago though…_

2 Years ago- I was only a Gabumon then.

"Gabumon! Ready! Now attack the stick when I through it in the air!" Taylor yelled.

Gabumon nodded and was ready. Taylor smiled and threw it up.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon turned the stick into million "toothpicks"

"Good one!" Taylor said and ran over to his partner for a hug.

"Glad you think so," Gabumon said returning the hug.

"Taylor! Gabumon! Hey!" Yelled a voice.

"Chris! Agumon! Over here!" Taylor yelled as his friends ran over.

"How is Gabumon?" Chris asked.

"He's getting stronger! I just can't wait till he gets the chance to digivolve!"

"Keep training, that's how I got Agumon to digivolve to Greymon."

Agumon smiled.

"Yeah, Greymon is so cool. But Garurumon is much better! And soon…my Gabumon will digivolve to one, right bud?" Taylor said, clenching his fist and turning to his companion.

Gabumon nodded. He too was excited to digivolve…well just to make Taylor happy.

Then the day came…

It was storming out, yet Gabumon and Taylor continued to train. It was then that a Tortomon.

"What's that?" Taylor asked.

"Tortomon…he's a champion, I won't stand a chance against him!" Gabumon said.

"Well…we've got to fight, we have no choice!"

Gabumon nodded and run up to Tortomon to attack. He was useless, and was constantly knocked over before he could reach Tortomon.

"You can do it Gabumon!" Taylor yelled.

Gabumon got up. "He's right…I can do this…" Gabumon said…then…started digivolving, "Gabumon digivolve to…"

"Wha-what's going on…wait…Gabumon is digivolving!" Taylor said happily and watched, waiting excitedly to see the large wolf like digimon.

But he didn't turn out as he expected. Instead he was more human shaped, and wore wizard clothing.

"…Wizardmon!" He then looked at himself. This wasn't what he expected…why hadn't he digivolved to Garurumon? Was it because he wasn't treated correctly? No…can't be, Taylor is a good friend.

Taylor stood there, shocked and his mouth was gaping open.

"This isn't right! You're not supposed to be this!"

Wizardmon didn't pay attention to him and kept fighting Tortomon. He was pretty strong, and slashed him with one of his claws.

"Agh!" Wizardmon yelled and clamped a hand over his right eye. It was bleeding!

Taylor just stood and watched, he was still disappointed but…this digimon is saving him! What can he do? Nothing…yet he still didn't care. After all that training…he became this.

Tortomon threw an attack at Wizardmon. He was knocked over but got right back up. It was hard to see with his injured eye, but he shot an attack back anyway. But Tortomon easily dodged it because of the bad shoot. Tortomon turned to Taylor and shot another attack.

"Taylor! Move!" Wizardmon yelled. Taylor disobeyed.

"What's wrong with him?" Wizardmon whispered to himself as he got up and quickly pushed him out of the way…taking half of the hit and was knocked unconscious.

"Wizardmon…" Taylor said and looked down at him. Blood ran from his face on the right, and he layed there…out cold and not saying a word.

Taylor gulped, what had he done. He was being selfish and now he's hurt his partner. Even worse…Tortomon attacked again!

"Nova Blast!" Came a familiar, Greymon's voice.

"Chris! Thank god you're here!" Taylor yelled.

Chris jumped off Greymon, "Take care of Tortomon…I'll talk with Taylor."

Greymon nodded and marched over to Tortomon with claws out wide.

"Taylor! Where's your digimon?" Chris asked.

Taylor slowly pointed at Wizardmon.

"Him? But…how…? I thought he would digivolve to Garurumon?"

"That's what I wondered…but he didn't."

Greymon then blasted another Nova Blast at Tortomon and deleted him; then devolved and ran over to his partner.

"Well Taylor…what are you going to do?"

Taylor looked at the floor and muttered, "I don't want him anymore. He's not what I want…I'll just let him die."

"WHAT? How can you say that! He's still the same mon, just a different form. So what he's a Wizardmon…he's still your friend. I heard Wizardmon are very useful…they can put spells on stuff…and things like that."

"I don't care…I don't want him! He's not a Garurumon! That's what I wanted! Just get him out of my face!" Taylor yelled.

"At least you'll get him a doctor…he's injured," Chris sighed.

Taylor looked down at Wizardmon, with tears of anger in his eyes and nodded, "Fine…we'll take him to the digital hospital. But …that'll be the last I see him. He's no good to me anymore."


	2. We meet

"Is he waking up, doctor?" Said a young woman's voice.

"Yes but don't expect him to stay awake too long We gave him meds to make him sleep," said a guy's deep voice.

Wizardmon's vision was blurry, and he could only see through one eye. They must've covered up his injured one. He turned his head to the side to see a young lady. It was Taylor's mom, she seemed worried.

"Oh! Are you alright? You were bleeding so badly, and Taylor didn't want anything to do with you. I don't understand what is with that boy. But…here's something he wanted to give you," she said and handed him a folded up paper. He read it quickly, sighed and slowly closed the note and tossed it to the side.

"What did it say?"

Wizardmon didn't answer, and turned his head to the side. It was silent for a while, till he answered, "He doesn't want me anymore he said. He doesn't need me. I don't care…I never liked him anyway."

Taylor's mom gasped, "Oh! But you seemed like such good friends!"

Wizardmon looked at her, "What's a friend, when all he wanted was for me to become a big powerful digimon. He didn't care for me because of me…he only liked me because of what type of digimon I was."

Taylor's mom didn't say anything, sighed and looked to the side.

"It's alright, you can go now. Thanks for caring."

Taylor's mom got up, bowed, and left. But before she left, she stopped in the doorway, looked at him and whispered; "Take care" before leaving.

Eventually he healed, and was able to leave the hospital. He was partially blind in his bad eye, but at least he knew where he was going. Knowing he didn't have a home, he stayed in the city and lived on top of buildings. Watching the city day and night. He decided to protect everyone living there because many digimon that made it to the human world mysteriously and would attack for no reason. And...the humans were troublemakers themselves! Many gangs would gang up on others, so normally he would pull a few tricks on them to stop the fights. It made him feel good, but…many times he was injured in doing so. Many times, it would be deep cuts in his arms and legs. Nothing else serious, only once did he get a few 2 degree burns from saving a large apartment building from a Meramon. Many people in the city knew him, but for some reason…no one noticed how lonely he was. No one took him in, after they would rush him to a hospital from small injuries…they would thank him and leave.

"_Why…?" I ask myself sometimes. "Why are people like this? Is it still because of what I am? Should I find a way to devolve and become a small furry animal again? But then I'm not strong to protect the city." _

Later that night, he looked down from a building. Till a portal opened and out crawled a Kuwagamon. Wizardmon rolled his eyes and slowly followed him. When a Kuwagamon went around the corner, he looked over and saw he was heading toward a group of gang members.

"I've never seen them before. Should I save them? They look like a bunch of trouble makers…"

It was until a scream broke his thoughts. The Kuwagamon attacked, and slammed one of the guys into a wall, then walked over to one of the girls. She wore a short jacket, had blond hair in her face, blue eyes, and tattered jeans. She looked like a tough girl, but was pretty scared. Wizardmon took a deep breath, "Ok…this is it!" He then charged over to the Kuwagamon and stuck his staff into its back then yelled his attack. The Kuwagamon screamed in pain and waved around. First he slashed Wizardmon in the arm with his claws, then rammed his pincers into his chest and pushed him into the wall. Wizardmon screamed in pain, and was quickly released when the Kuwagamon disappeared into a million pieces. It was quiet. Wizardmon had already fallen unconscious, and everyone around were too scared to know what was going on. It was then that the girl that he noticed went over to him and bent down.

"He's hurt!" she said. Her friends looked at each other and mumbled words. Then a tall man walked to her. As I said, he was tall, had dark hair, green eyes, a scar on his eye (on the same eye that Wizardmon had), and a large trench coat. He bent down and picked him up.

"Thanks John," the girl said.

John nodded and they walked home. Everyone else followed.

"Put him in my bed," the girl said as they walked into the house.

"Katie calm down! It's not like he's dying!" Said another one of the girls. She was much more girlie looking. She had long orange hair, wore a collar around her neck and some green and black clothes (with a skirt), and had large brown eyes.

"Shut up Sarah! You weren't there to experience anything, you should've seen it. He saved us."

"Oh…" Sarah said and sprinted over to her. "Is it that bad?"

"We still have to check the injuries," Katie answered as she watched John lie him down.

"Looks like he's got a bad cut on his arm."

"Yeah…got get the first aid kit," Katie commanded.

Sarah smiled and sprinted out the door, "Oh this is so exciting!"

Katie rolled her eyes.

Two of the other guys came in, he was large and had a nice strong body, he had a bandana wrapped around his bald head and had small beady blue eyes. The other seemed really weak to him, but still looked like he could pick a fight.

"Hm…so it is a digimon huh?" said the shorter guy.

"Yeah…seems so," Katie answered.

"Well…I'll go look him up on the Internet!"

The other guy watched him pass by him, "Nerd."

"I heard that!"

Katie and him laughed. Till a groan turned Katie's attention to Wizardmon.

"He's waking up!"

Everyone looked over.

"Where am I?" Wizardmon uttered.


	3. Hang in there!

Everyone blinked a few times while looking down at him.

'O-kay…so they aren't saying anything.' Wizardmon thought to himself.

Then Katie smiled, "You're at our home. I'm Katie. And this is John." She said and pointed at John who just nodded. "And this is David," Katie said as she pointed at the stronger guy, who just smiled and said hello.

"How did I get here?"

"Remember…you saved us. John carried you in here."

"Oh yeah…is everyone alright?"

"Yeah…we're just fine, thanks to you."

"That's good," Wizardmon sighed and nearly fell asleep till he started coughing. After he stopped coughing, his chest began to loath in pain and it made him grunt a bit.

"Are you alright? Where else are you feeling pain?" Katie asked.

It was hard for him to answer, not only did he feel pain but he also couldn't breathe very well.

"Looks like he's having a hard time breathing," John said.

Katie looked at him a bit worried, then back at Wizardmon, "Is that true."

Once Wizardmon managed to calm himself down, he looked at her and nodded weakly.

"He might've broken a few ribs," David said, "Remember how that monster rammed his pincer into his chest then rammed him into a wall, that could've caused the problem."

"When did you get so smart?" Katie smirked.

David smiled sheepishly.

"But this isn't the time to joke around, we should get him to a hospital," Katie said.

"But it's late…I don't even think it's open," John said pointing at the clock."

"It's a hospital John! They're always ready for emergencies."

"Not at this time of night! It's nearly mid-night! Now go to bed!" John yelled back then turned around to go to his own bedroom.

David tried to say something, but backed down…he really didn't want to fight him.

"Sorry Katie, you know how John gets at this time of night."

"Yeah," Katie sighed.

"Well…I'm gonna go see how the research on our little friend is going, take care," David said leaving.

Katie just nodded and looked at Wizardmon who was now asleep. She looked closely at him, taking note of his scar.

"That's funny, he has it on the same eye as John." She thought for a moment, "I wonder if he was betrayed…just like John was."

She sat for a while, soon minutes passed by and she tried not to fall asleep. 'If John doesn't want to take him to the hospital, then I'll just have to take care of him till he does,' she thought to herself. She looked over to him, he looked like he was suffering a lot. Not only from pain, but something else. She slowly picked up her hand, then moved it over toward his forehead. Her palmed rested on his forehead, till she quickly removed it, "He has a fever!" She thought to herself again, 'A fever…can injuries really cause a fever? I was never good at these kind of things, I should have paid more attention in school.' She giggled to herself.

Wizardmon woke up from the giggle, slowly he turned his head toward her in confusement, "Aren't you…going to sleep?"

"Hm!" Katie said as she turned her attention to him, "Oh! You're awake. I'm not going to sleep, someone needs to keep an eye on you."

Wizardmon paused for a second, staring at her. What's with this girl anyway?

Katie smiled again, "Are you feeling alright, you don't seem to be in much-"

But Wizardmon cut her off, "I feel a lot of pain, but I'm used to it so I don't complain."

Katie frowned and looked to the side, "Sorry…I guess I don't know much about your past."

Wizardmon looked up into her eyes, "Betrayal is a sad thing…that is all I'm going to say."

Katie looked at him, but he had already fallen asleep again. 'So…he was betrayed. Just like John…' Katie thought to herself and looked at her knees.

That morning, things weren't going well. Either if it was the fact Wizardmon still was in pain, or Sarah was just being plain annoying.

"I want to see him! Why wont you let me see him Katie?" Sarah whined at the door way, trying to pass David.

"Because, he's in no condition to be near you!"

"Oh don't be mean! I'm not going to harm him or anything!"

"You're already harming me," Katie said under her breath.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked as he walked past Sarah and David.

Katie nodded, "Of course I am."

John just nodded and went over to pick Wizardmon up.

"Can I come with?" Sarah screamed as Katie and John walked past her.

"NO!" Both of them shouted and hushed up Sarah.

David laughed.

"Are we nearly there?" Katie asked as they drove toward the hospital.

"No, and it's not good that there's a traffic jam coming up," John pointed out.

"DAMN!" Katie yelled and slammed her fist onto the car window.

"Please don't break my car window Katie," John said calmly.

"Oh…sorry, "Katie said rubbing her hand, that actually hurt.

Time passed, and finally they made it to the hospital.

"Let's hurry! I don't know if he can take the pain anymore!" Katie said as she rushed John whom just calming walked out of the car and walked to the back door to get Wizardmon.

Katie jogged in place waiting for John to come.

"You know you're acting like your sister," John said.

"Sarah?" Katie said and stopped hopping, "…Never!"

John smiled and picked up the pace a bit.

Once they got inside, the waiting room was full of many people and Digimon.

"Looks like it's Digimon Sick day or something," Katie said sarcastically.

John smiled, "Looks like we'll have to set him against a wall …there aren't any seats left."

"Sheesh…people should look at his condition and move aside or something," Katie mumbled."

"That's how people are Katie," John said calmly.

"I know…" Katie sighed. It went silent, till Wizardmon's small grunts of pain turned their attention to him.

"Should we ask for an emergency stroller or something?" Katie asked.

John nodded and walked toward the counter. Katie watched…seeing that there was a long line and it would take a while, then turned her attention back to Wizardmon. She thought for a second, then took off her jacket and folded it like a pillow.  
"Here," she said, laying it by his side so he could lie down.

"Thank you, Katie," Wizardmon breathed, looking up at her.

She smiled back then looked up to see John arguing with the lady at the counter, "Uh oh…looks like something bad is going on…I'll be right back."

Wizardmon just nodded as he watched her get up and head toward John.

Katie met John halfway as he headed back. "And?" Katie asked.

"And…! Well…SHE doesn't believe me!"

"Huh?"

"She thinks I'm just a troublemaker trying to cause trouble for the hurt and ill here."

"You should've dressed into more proper clothing John," Katie giggled.

"I'm not laughing, Katie!"

"What's with you John? Why are you so concerned?"

"It's his ability…"

"What?"

"Yesterday, David and Paul told me about some of his abilities."

"And?"

"Remember Fang? My dog?"

"Yeah…but he's been paralyzed for a week now."

"That's the thing…Wizardmon have the ability to heal. So maybe he could heal Fang."

Katie looked at John, who seemed really upset.

"Look," Katie said placing a hand on his shoulder, "This'll work out, go back to the desk and get one of those tickets that have numbers on them…that way we can prove to that lady we're not a bunch of troublemakers."

John looked back at Katie and smiled, "Ok…you're right. But are you sure he'll hold on for that long? Our number would most likely be very high."

"Don't worry," Katie winked, "He's got me to comfort him."

"Of course, how could I have forgotten," John smiled sarcastically and headed back to the desk to get a number ticket.


	4. Needing love and a home

"284!"

"Which was our number again John?" Katie asked.

John rolled his eyes, "For the fifth time Katie, 312."

"Ugh! It's too far of a number!"

John just sighed. "Well…how's he?" He finally asked.

Katie frowned and looked down at him, "Not good at all…I thought I could be some help…but I'm not sure if he could hold off any longer."

John sighed again…then couldn't hold back is anger, "DAMNIT!" He slammed his fist and foot and the ground.

A girl in about mid-teens and her Digimon partner, Tansumon, looked over.

"Jessica…we should help," Tansumon said.

Jessica looked down at her and smiled, "I know…but mom'll get mad if we're late."

"I only need a check up to see if I have any viruses and see if I'm healthy…it's not that important."

Jessica smiled brightly and nodded, "You're right."

Tansumon grinned, "I'm only following my partners soul crest…of caring."

Jessica laughed as she got up and walked over to Katie, John, and Wizardmon.

"Hi there," said Jessica's voice that turned Katie and John's attention to her.

There was an awkward silence.

"Eh…yeah, hi! The name's Jessica…this is my Digimon partner Tansumon," She pointed out. "We couldn't help notice your hurt friend here, and I'd thought I'd give you this…" Jessica said handing Katie a small ticket.

The number on it read 290.

"288!"

"Just two more calls to go! But…why are you giving this to us? Don't we look like troublemakers to you?" Katie said.

Jessica winked, "Never judge a book by its cover. Come on Tansumon."

Katie stared at Jessica as she walked back to her seat…then looked back down at the ticket and smiled, "Hang in there Wizardmon…you'll get some help really soon."

Wizardmon responded with a cough.

"Hm…what a decent girl," John smiled.

"Yeah it was really nice of her huh?"

"289!"

"Ok…next call is ours," Katie said resting her hand on Wizardmon's shoulder.  
He looked up at her weakly, and smiled wirily.

Short minutes passed and finally…

"290!"

"That's us!" Katie yelled and sprang up like she just won the lottery.

John picked up Wizardmon before standing up, "Let's go."

"Oh wait!" Katie said and ran over to Jessica and handed her the ticket they had, "Sorry for such a high number…but thanks!"

Jessica smiled, "No problem…I wish your friend great luck and I hope he'll get better."

Katie nodded and ran back over to John.

"You again I thought I…" said the lady at the counter but paused when she saw John hold up the ticket.

"We got a ticket and we have the right to be here….now please help him," John said coldly.

The lady turned her attention to Wizardmon then gasped, "You really weren't lying! Oh I'm sorry! He's in bad condition…uh…get me doctors quick!" She pushed a button and soon people came with a stretcher.

John laid Wizardmon on it, and one of the doctors looked examined him, "It seems he's got a cut on his arm and broken ribs…we'll have to hurry and try to repair them."

The others nodded and they ran off.  
"Wait!" Katie said, running, "I want to come with!"

One of the doctors turned his head to her, "I'm sorry but you can't!"

Katie stopped running then sighed…but felt a hand placed on her shoulder; turning her attention to John.

"He'll be alright," John said.

Katie nodded.

Hours and hours passed, and soon it was late in the afternoon. Katie and John waited in the waiting room. It wasn't full much at all any more. Jessica and Tansumon walked out from a room, one of the doctors shacked Tansumon's paw and waved as they walked off.

"Oh look!" Tansumon pointed out Katie and John.

"Hey guys…" Jessica said as she walked up to them.

"Oh it's you again. Hey thanks…once again," Katie said.

Jessica giggled then sat down next to her, "You seem pretty worried…is he a good friend of yours?"

Katie looked up at her, "Huh? Oh…no. Last night a Kuwagamon attacked me and my friends and he saved us…but the Kuwagamon wounded him pretty badly."

"Yeah I could see that," Jessica said, "Well…what are you planning on doing after he's healed…well if he's alright."

"He should be alright…" John said suddenly, turning Jessica and Katie's attention to him.

"He should… I need him to heal Fang…"

"Fang?" Jessica asked.

"That's John's dog…they've been friends since they were both very young…so their bond is strong. But about a week ago some bug stung Fang and he got paralyzed…and we can't pay for his treatment."

"Oh that's sad…well it's a good thing you've got a Wizardmon with you he's got the ability to heal."

"Yeah…that's why John's so confident that Wizardmon should make it."

"And are you confident that he will?"

Katie looked at her, and thought for a while. She wasn't really sure…she was very thankful he saved her. And knew he'll probably help Fang…it would make her happy to see John happy again. But there was something about him…that she knew she just liked.

She smiled brightly, "Yeah."

Jessica nodded, then looked at her watch, "Oh great it's gotten really late, well I've got to go…nice talking to you! Tell Wizardmon hi for me." With that Jessica left. But half way at the door she stopped and looked down at Tansumon. Tansumon looked up at her curiously.

"This is a job for the digivice," Jessica grinned, holding up her device.

Tansumon grinned, "So you're going to make them partners?"

"They seem like good partners, and I could feel an aurora coming from those two that connected a lot. Actually…from the three of them."

Tansumon laughed, "You and your odd aurora feelings."

Jessica smiled then opened her palm, and with the digivice in her other hand she raised it in front of her opened palm and a light shined on the little window on the device. Soon the light made a shape forming in her palm…and soon the shape took a physical form….the shape of a digivice.

"How are you going to get it to her without her knowing?" Tansumon said.

"Oh…it'll come to her when it's ready," Jessica said as the device fanished.

Later that night…a doctor came into the room where the two waiting teens sat. Katie was half asleep…but she didn't want to sleep till she heard the news on how he'll be.

"Ahem…" said the doctor grabbing their attention. They looked up and Katie sprang up, "Doctor! Oh how is he!"

"Calm down miss. He'll be fine, just a bit of rest and that's it. If you want you can come see him."

Katie nodded, "Oh please show me the way!"

The doctor laughed and leaded the way.

"You coming John?" Katie asked.

"No…but will you talk to him about Fang for me?"

"Sure," Katie smiled, then sprinted forward to catch up with the doctor.

Many wires and odd …stuff were connected to Wizardmon. He was bandaged on the chest and arm and had an oxygen mask around his face.

"Is all this possible?" Katie asked, although knowing her…she's not good at any of this stuff so she wouldn't know what it meant.

"The wires are…well if want to sit here forever for the info then sure I'll tell you. But we had to open him up to repair his broken ribs. One of them were rammed into his lung, so that's why he was having a hard time breathing."

"Ow…so how long will he be unconscious?"

"For about two to three days."

"Alright," Katie said, fixing to head toward him.

"Oh…but can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…what's up doc?"

"Well you see…this isn't his first time being in this hospital."

"What?"

"He's been here many times, with many different injuries. He's well known in this city for saving people from Digimon that randomly get here and cause havoc for no good reason."

"Oh…so what's your point?"

"Well he's been injured too much, and…he doesn't have a home. He's becoming ill. If he doesn't have anywhere to stay he could possibly die from too much injuries or a fever."

"O-oh. That's sad…why doesn't he have a home?"

"Taylor."

"Taylor?"

"He's a young boy, Wizardmon here used to be his partner. Well when he was only a Gabumon. But on day he digivolved and was injured protecting Taylor…but Taylor was disappointed by the form he digivolved into and abandoned him."

"Is that where he got the scar on his eye from?"

"Yes."

"Oh…why I outta hurt that boy! Wizardmon is a great Digimon…saving peoples' lives and not caring for himself."

"Heh calm down miss-"

"My name is Katie."

"Oh yes…ahem. Katie…it's alright. But…as you can see I'm asking you a favor to think about letting him stay with you. It'd be really good for him," the doctor finished then walked out of the room.

Katie looked at the floor, then up and back at Wizardmon. She sighed…then walked out of the room to John to talk to him about it.


	5. John's past

"No! We can't do that!" John yelled.

"Why are you being so selfish?" Katie yelled back at him, her fists clenched, "He saved our lives, and then he'll most likely save your stupid dog! But you won't help him!"

"Don't call my dog stupid Katie!" John growled.

"I can call him whatever I want to! A dog like him doesn't deserve to have an owner like you!"

John glared at Katie, "Shut up…you idiot!"

"No! Don't you understand? He's just like you! He was abandoned and not loved for a long time! He has the same scar as you…the same eyes as you. Why can't you understand?" Katie said, starting to cry.

John stood there quietly, the turned and walked out the hospital door.

Outside, John leaned against the wall and thought to himself.

'It was long ago…when that happened. My sister tricked me, and I received this scar.'

John closed his eyes and remembered long ago.

A young girl…about 10 years old with a flower in her hand ran up to her brother.  
"I picked this for you, onii-san."

"Thank you, Clair," John smiled.

John's younger sister, Clair, smiled. Soon rain began to fall.

"Uh," John said holding his hands as a rain drop fell on his hand, "Oh…we better get inside, come on." He grabbed his sister's hand and ran toward their house.

Once they got inside, they saw their father getting ready for work.

"You're not going to a club again tonight are you dad?" John asked.

"Huh? Oh…no. I'll be home in time for dinner this time," John's father answered.

"Ok that's good," John smiled.

"Onii-san! Come here and see what I drew!" Clair called from the living room.

"Alright!" John yelled back then turned to his father, "By dad, have a nice time at work."

John's father nodded, picked up his suit case and an umbrella, then walked out the door.

Later that night, both Clair and John waited at the table.

"Where is he? I thought he said he would be here for dinner," John said looking at the clock.

"Maybe he met another girl on the way home," Clair giggled.

John laughed, "Yeah, knowing dad…that could be it."

The two laughed for a bit, till the phone rang.

"Oh…I've got it," John said getting up quickly to answer.

Clair watched as he picked up the phone and listened. He nodded a few times, then paused. His tone changed, he sounded rather upset.

"Uh huh…I…I understand. Bye," John said and hung the phone up and left the room.

"Huh? Onii-san…what's the matter?" Clair said getting up and followed him.

Tears ran from John's eyes as he stood outside.

"Onii-san!" Clair said running up to him. Then stopped when she saw the tears, "W-what's the matter?"

"He's dead," John answered.

"What?" Clair said, starting to feel scared.

"Dad is dead! Don't you get it! He lied! He headed toward that stupid club and got into a fight! They shot him! And the people who did it got away!" John yelled back at his sister.

Clair stared, "But…"

"Just forget it Clair, Dad was a big disappointment anyway," John said then turned back toward their home.

Clair put looked at the floor as the rain soaked her. Tears ran down from her face as she walked slowly back to her home.

Years passed, John's heart grew cold hearted. I rarely smiled, and would never laugh. If he found anything funny, he would only smile…but only a small smile. His younger sister was the only thing he cared for, but also…to kill the man that shot his father. So he soon made a gang, a strong one. All he needed was the two men that he knew. David, a strong and swift guy. And Paul, a computer geek that knows everything but is also rather strong. And then he himself worked out every day, he didn't have a job, but with Paul's smarts they were able to steal money every now and then. But this worried Clair, she didn't like the way her brother was acting. She knew, one day…something bad would happen. She had no chance, but to go to another gang herself and stop this all.

One day John, David, and Paul were talking in an alley way…when a few guys came up to them.

"We were told, that you haven't been a very good big brother," said one of the guys.

John looked over to them, "What are you talking about."

The guy in front grinned, "I've been thirsty for a fight in ages." He then stepped aside, and in view was Clair. Clair had her head down, but she looked up at John.

"Onii-chan. I'm sorry, but you've gone too far," she grinned, then looked at the other guys and nodded.

"Clair…what…?" John stuttered, but then was cut off when one of the guys attacked him.

But, of course, John's team was winning. Till one of the guys grabbed Clair, she screamed, and then took off.

"Clair!" John yelled, going after them. But another guy stopped him, he had an odd thing on his hand, but had a sharp end. He punched John in the face, and was knocked unconscious.

"John!" David and Paul said, running over to him…only to see him bleeding on the left side of his face.

The man let go of Clair, and gently set her down.

"Thank you," she said and handed them money, then walked off.

John opened up his eyes.

"I'll never forgive you for doing that…Clair," John sighed. Then walked back inside. He went to the room Wizardmon was kept in, and saw Katie asleep on the side of the bed.

John smiled, and walked over to her. Taking off his large trench coat, and put it on her. Then he pulled up a chair next to a window and sat down, staring out the window. He then remembered closed his eyes again. Remembering his dog.

"Open up your present honey," said a woman's voice.

A 5 year old John ripped off the colorful Christmas wrapping paper off of the large box then opened up a box. He looked inside then smiled brightly, "A puppy!"

He held up the small pup, "Awe! Thanks Mom! And Dad!" The pup barked, then nibbled on John's finger, "Ow, he's got sharp teeth…I know. I'll call you Fang!" The puppy barked and John laughed. The two parents smiled. The father put his arm on his wife's shoulder. She was pregnant with a baby.

A few months later, she gave birth to a young girl. But…

"I'm sorry son, but your mother died when giving birth to your sister."

"No!" John yelled and ran off. Fang ran after him, barking on the way.

Young John couldn't run much farther and stopped at a curb. He sat down and buried his head in his knees. Fang walked up to him and whined. John looked at him with tears in his eyes, "Hey boy." He pet Fang, and Fang whined again. "You miss her too, huh? It's alright, at least we've got each other." Fang barked happily and wagged his tail.

Years later, John began high school. Every day Fang would meet him on the way home. But one day a bunch of kids ganged up on him and started making fun of him. Then started hurting him. Fang's ears perked up, and he ran over the boys and bit them all.

"Dad! Fang didn't mean it! He was only defending me!" John yelled as his father as he put on his shoes and put the leash on Fang.

"Dad! Please! Please don't take him to the pound!"

"No! Do you know how badly he could have infected those boys!" John's father yelled back at him, then walked out the door.

John began to cry; knowing he might not ever see his dog again.

Yet one day, when we was in the 10th grade…a boy named David adopted Fang. Soon John found out and David and John became good friends, and John was able to be with Fang.

"I'll give him back to you," David said one day.

"What?" John asked.

"Once you graduate, I'll give you back Fang. I heard your dad wont allow pets in the house right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then…Fang is yours once you graduate."

"Really? Oh thanks! You're the best friend I've ever had!"

David smiled.

Years passed, when they put together their gang. Fang was pretty much all three of their dog, he was the best thing to them. One day, Fang acted odd and lead them to a girl crying one the streets.

"Hey…I know you," John said.

"Yeah she seems familiar. Looks like Katie, the girl we knew from school," David said.

John bent down next to her, "Is that your name? Katie?"

The girl looked up at him, her blue eyes shining from the tears and nodded.

"Why are you out here alone?"

"My dad, he…he kicked me out."

"Why?"

"He said, he didn't want me anymore, he hurt me and then told me never to return."

"What about your sister?"

"He…he wanted her to stay. He loved her better than me…he's always loved her better than me!" Katie yelled bursting into tears.

Fang whined, then walked over to her and put his head on her lap.

"Huh?" Katie looked down at him surprised.

John smiled, "Fang sure seems to like you. Why don't you stay with us."

Katie looked up into his eyes, for a while she wasn't sure. Then she saw the scar on his one eye.

"Oh…where did you get that scar?"

John looked at the ground, "It's nothing."

Katie smiled, "Well whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't fun."

John looked back at her and smiled.

John opened up his eyes and looked back at Katie.

'Ever since then…I've liked her a lot.' John thought to himself. Then looked over at Wizardmon. He looked at the scar on his eye and remembered what Katie said. He looked down at the floor then sighed, "Fine…you can stay with us."


	6. Fang healed, happyness

Three days passed, and Wizardmon slowly awoke. There was a nurse in the room, taking of some of the wires connected to him. Wizardmon blinked a few times, mostly unsure what was going on. Then he remembered…that girl…and the Kuwagamon.

"Ka…Katie," He whispered.

The nurse looked down at him, "Oh! You're awake!"

Wizardmon looked up at her, "Katie…where's…Katie?"

"Oh…she went home. She said she'll be over to visit sometime tomorrow."

Wizardmon sighed and closed his eyes once more.

The next day, Katie came to visit along with the rest of the gang. Oddly, Wizardmon was still asleep most of the day though.

"Awe man! And I really wanted to talk to him!" Sarah whined.

Katie looked over at her annoyed, "I knew it would be a bad idea to bring you!"

"Uh-oh…guys…look outside," Paul said standing by the window.

"Huh?" Katie said and looked over.  
Storm clouds began to gather.

"You know how storms get here," Paul said.

"Damn! And we just had to ride our motorcycles here," David yelled.

"Shut up! You'll wake up Wizardmon," Katie said, bonking him on the head.

"Ow," David moaned, rubbing his head.

"Well…I guess we have no choice but to stay here tonight," John said calmly.

Katie nodded her head.

"Yay! We get to stay here with him!" Sarah yelled.

"Ugh…but you're sleeping in the waiting room!" Katie said raising her fist.

"What's…going on," came a familiar, weak voice.

"Wizardmon!" Katie said happily and ran to his side, "Oh! I'm glad you're alright! How're you feeling?"

Wizardmon looked over at her and smiled, "It's easier for me to breathe now. I'm a bit dizzy…and feverish feeling. But I'm fine."

"That's good," Katie smiled.

"Awww! He's so cute!" Sarah said from behind Katie.

Wizardmon looked at her confused a bit, then smiled.

That night, everyone was asleep in the room. Katie had a hard time getting her sister to stay in the waiting room, and eventually gave up. Lightning lit the room. The only one awake was John, he was sitting by the window. A loud thunder soon came, and slightly startled Wizardmon awake. John noticed and looked over at him, "Oh…it's alright. It's just thunder."

"I'm very aware, just caught me off guard," Wizardmon said.

"Mhm," John said and looked back out the window.

"Things on your mind? Why are you still up?" Wizardmon asked.

"It's nothing, I just can't sleep…I rarely can sleep on thunder storm nights."

"You're good at lying, you know."

"What?"

"I can read minds."

John stood up and glared at him, "What? Ugh…never mind. Just…don't get into the personal stuff."

Wizardmon laughed, "I really didn't even read your mind yet. Just the look on your face, I can tell you were lying."

John stared at him for a bit. What's with this guy?

"But…I can tell that something is bugging you. You can tell me if you want."

John turned around, not sure if he wanted to say what was on his mind. He sighed, grabbed his chair and dragged it toward the side of the bed.

"It's my dog…" he said as he sat down.

"Dog?"

"Yeah, his name is Fang."

"That's a peculiar name."

"He's paralyzed."

"Oh…"

"And I…I was hoping…"

"That I'd heal him?"

"How did you know?"

"Mind reading," Wizardmon grinned and tapped his head slightly.

"Oh yeah…"

It went quiet.

"Sure…" Wizardmon said.

"Huh?" John said looking over at him.

"I said…sure. I'll heal your dog for you…as thanks for taking me here."

"Well, we really owe you for saving us," John grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah…but I'm kind of tired of that."

John looked at him confused, "Why?"

"The only thing I've ever wanted was love."

"Love?"

"Have you ever been loved? Have a nice big family, have someone love you for you…and not for what you can become."

"Oh…y-yeah. I had a really great mom. But…she died giving birth to my younger sister."

Wizardmon looked at him.

"And…my dad…he died too. And my sister…"

It stayed quiet for a while.

"Betrayed you right?" Wizardmon said, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah…" John said, without having to ask how he knew (remembering that he could read minds too), "Katie told me you know what it feels like though…to be betrayed."

"Huh…uh…yeah. I do," Wizardmon said looking to the opposite side as John was sitting.

It was quiet once again, till Wizardmon started coughing.

"Are you alright?" John asked, standing up.

"I'm alright, I've just been feeling a little sickly lately. It's probably from the surgery."

John placed his palm on Wizardmon's forehead, "You're burning up. I'll go get you some water."

Wizardmon watched John walk out of the room, then smiled, "What I nice guy."

Wizardmon had to stay for another two days because of a fever, but on the third day. He was dressed and waiting for the others to pick him up, and take him to Fang.

Wizardmon held his hat in his hands, closing his eyes and remember the night he and John talked.

"He's just like me…" he murmured.

"Wizardmon!" came a voice and grabbed his attention. It was Katie.

"Hey," he said standing up.

"Oh I'm so happy to see that you're better," Katie said and ran over to hug him.

Wizardmon went wide eyed for a while, then returned the hug.

"So …this is where they keep Fang?" Wizardmon asked as they stood in front of the door to the animal hospital.

"Yep," John said.

Katie looked up at him, his face with great determination.

"Well then, are we going or not…I'm ready to do some healing," Wizardmon said rubbing his hands together.

Katie laughed and lead the way.

"We're here to see my dog…Fang," John said at the counter.

"Come this way then," the lady said and led them to a room.

Once they walked in, inside was Fang…inside a large cage.

"Can we…take him out?" John asked the lady.

"Just a moment, let me get a nurse then, "she said walking out.

Wizardmon bent down and peered into the cage, "He's a cute dog."

"Thanks…" John said quietly.

Katie looked up at him, seeing that he was trying his best not to look upset. She placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked down at her and she smiled.

"Ok here's a nurse," said the lady as another woman came in.

"Oh hello there John, I haven't seen you here in a while," said the nurse, then spotted Wizardmon, "Oh…a new friend?"

"Yes," Katie said, "He's a Digimon. His name is Wizardmon. He has the ability to heal and he's going to heal Fang for John."

The nurse looked at him, as if saying 'is that true?'

Wizardmon nodded as a response.

"Well then…let me get Fang out for you," she said, grabbing the key to his cage and unlocking it.

As soon as she unlocked it, John bent down and took him out. Then placed him on a near by table.

Wizardmon walked up to him, looking closely at the dog. Then closed his eyes and held his hands toward him. Then made three hand signs, and a green light appeared and covered Fang's body. Soon the light faded and Wizardmon placed his hands down.

"There you go," he said and stepped aside.

"F-fang," John said walking over to him.

Fangs eyes opened and he looked up at John and barked.

"Fang!" John cried and hugged him.

The dog wagged his tail and barked some more.

The nurse smiled and wiped away a tear, "How sweet."

"Alright, bye everyone!" Katie said as they left the animal hospital.

Fang was on a leash and they walked to John's car. The whole way home John had a smile on his face. Katie was really happy to see John happy again. While in the back of the car Wizardmon was having a hard time calming down Fang, who really loved car rides.


	7. Great summer's days

Everyone welcomed Wizardmon with open arms. Soon they were like one big happy family. And David, Paul, and John seemed to be causing less and less trouble every day.

Everyone's attitude changed ever since Wizardmon joined them, and they were happy that way.

"Sissy! Look! I planted a garden," Sarah said grabbing her sister's attention.

"Nah I'm not in the mood of looking," Katie said playing on the computer.

Wizardmon, who was reading a book, looked over to her, "Why're you so mean to your younger sister?"

They could hear Sarah crying in the background, but Katie just rolled her eyes, "Because she's a big baby. She's always getting the attention and she's so loud and obnoxious."

"Getting all the attention?" Wizardmon asked, setting the book to the side.

"Ever since we were younger it was always 'Sarah, Sarah, Sarah'. Mom and Dad always loved her the best. Sarah soon got spoiled and she was always loud and obnoxious. Then Mom and Dad got divorced and Mom wanted to take Sarah with her. I loved Mom the best, Dad never liked me. But it didn't matter, Sarah wanted to stay."

"Hm, it seems to me …Sarah liked you the best though," Wizardmon said.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed, she's always wanting to be with you? You're her elder sister."

Katie stared at her knees, "I…I never thought of it that way."

Wizardmon smiled, "Of course not, jealousy was in the way."

Katie looked up at him, "You're right! Oh I've got to go tell my sister I'm sorry!"

She then ran outside to where Sarah was, working on her garden. Wizardmon calmly followed.

"Sarah…" Katie began, standing behind her.

Sarah looked up at her, with her eyes still teary, "Yes?"

"I…I'm sorry. Sorry for always being mean. I guess it was because I was always so jealous that you were always getting the attention. But now I understand, you just loved me the most."

"Of course I loved you the most! You're just so cool!" Sarah said, running up to here and hugging her.

Katie hugged her back, then after the hug was over she looked down at the garden, "Oh! It's beautiful!"

"Look here, see the roses I'm planting?"

"Roses are my favorite! They're always a sign of romance."

Katie and Sarah laughed, as Wizardmon came up to them.

"It seems you two are getting along well together," Wizardmon smiled.

"Yep, thanks for the help," Katie said.

Wizardmon nodded.

So Katie and Sarah began to get along well together, every day Wizardmon, Katie, and Sarah would work on the garden.

"Oh! I forgot I had some cookies in the oven!" Sarah said, "I'll be right back."

She left, but took the gardening shovel with her.

"Uh…she took the shovel with her…how are we going to put in these lilacs?" Wizardmon said.

"Well we do have gloves on, we can just use our hands," Katie said.

"True," Wizardmon said.

So the two dug up a small hole to place the lilacs in.

"Oh!" Sarah said as she looked on the counter, noticing the gardening shovel, "Silly me, I must've taken it with me."

John then passed by.

"Oh! John can you do me favor!" Sarah said.

He looked at her, "Hm?"

"Can you take this shovel to Wizardmon and Katie outside, I accidentally took this with me. They'll need it for planting the new lilacs I bought yesterday."

"Sure," John said and took the gardening shovel and headed outside.

"There, the lilacs are planted," Katie said, standing up and looking down proudly.

"We should water it now," Wizardmon said holding the hose.

"Yeah, ok you water them I turn on the water," Katie said and headed toward the faucet.

But it was kinda stuck and she was having a hard time turning it.

"Ugh! Come on you stupid thing."

"Do you need any help Katie?" Wizardmon asked.

"No…I've got it!"

She then turned the knob, and a bit too quickly and a bit too much.

"Ah! Katie that's too much!" Wizardmon said loosing control of hose.

Then John walked out, "Hey guys I got the …"

Then the hose sprayed him.

"Katie turn it off!" Wizardmon yelled.

She quickly did so. Soon everyone was standing there, soaked. Wizardmon and Katie looked at each other, then John. He was soaked the worst. There was a bit of silence…till……John burst out laughing.

"What?" Katie blinked.

"Haha! You should've seen the look on your faces!" John said, still laughing, and pointing at them.

Katie was shocked, he hasn't laughed since he was only 15…well before his Dad died. She blinked a few times.

"Wow, John laughing that's something new," Wizardmon said sarcastically.

Katie blinked once more, then shrugged, "At least he's laughing. He's been so quiet and serious all the time. But…now that he's laughing again. Oh it just make me so happy!" Katie squealed slightly and ran over to John to hug him, "I'm so glad you're happy again!"

John blushed, "Uh…"

Wizardmon looked at him and grinned.

"Don't you dare read my mind," John said. He could tell by his expression that he was going to.

Wizardmon just shrugged and walked into the kitchen, "Seems like those cookies are done."

The next day, everyone felt hot and wanted to go out and do something.

"I can't stand this heat," Katie moaned with her head on the table.

Paul was on the computer, "Well…I've been searching of things that we can do. And mostly they suggest: "Buy a big fan you idiot" or go swimming."

"That's some rude internet," David said.

"Let's go to the beach!" Sarah yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"Well…doesn't it sound like a good idea? It's not that far from here."

"Yeah…I've saved many surfers from sea type Digimon there," Wizardmon said, "The beach is a really nice place too."

"Well…if Wizardmon says it's a good place to go, then let's go," John said.

"But…he said there were sea monsters there sometimes," Sarah said, cowering behind Paul.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Paul grinned.

David laughed, "You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag!"

"So…you're afraid of spiders."

"I told you not to tell anyone that!"

"Stop it you two!" John said, "The only one who will be able to protect us from Digimon is a Digimon."

Everyone looked at Wizardmon.

"What? Oh yeah…of course I'll make sure none of those fish legs get near you," Wizardmon grinned.

"Ok then it's settled, let's get packing," Katie said.

Fang came in the room barking.

"And of course you can come too!" Katie smiled, while getting up and heading toward her room; patting Fang on the head on the way.

"Are you sure this is it?" Katie asked looking down at Wizardmon, "It's way to beautiful to be it!"

Wizardmon laughed, "Yes this is it!"

"Well then!" Katie said and yanked his hat off his head, "Wizzie is right once again. I shall be you!"

John walked up behind the two, "Are we going to play ball or not?"

Fang ran up to them barking with a stick.

"Oh…do you want to play fetch?" Katie said, taking the stick and throwing it. It landed someone near David and Paul, whom where setting up an umbrella. Sarah sat under it.

"Ah! It's sooo relaxing, and even if it's hot…I can just …blow it all the way."

"How's that, Sarah?" Paul asked, sitting down and opening up his laptop.

Sarah then pulled out a mini fan, "Because I have this!"

"Hey isn't that the one from the kitchen?" David asked.

"Sarah you don't have anywhere to plug it in," Paul said.

"Not since this thing I found at the store, it says you can connect plugs to a computer using this thing here," Sarah held up a small adapter.

"Where did you find that?"

"At a store."

"Oh yeah that tells me a lot," Paul said sarcastically, looking up, then looked to the side and saw Fang, "Hey what are you doing, boy?"

Fang then put his head up with a stick in his mouth, a certain "magical" stick.

"Hey isn't that…" Paul started as Fang started running off.

"…Wizardmon's staff?" David finished the sentence.

Sarah looked with them after plugging up the fan to the computer, "Sure looks like it."

Fang then ran past Wizardmon, Katie, and John who were playing volleyball.

Katie stopped for a moment, "Hey did you guys see what I saw?"

"Yeah…wasn't that Fang with…" John started.

"My staff! Fang get back here that's not a stick!" Wizardmon said running after him.

Katie and John laughed.

Paul and Sarah stayed under the umbrella by the fan and did stuff on the computer. While David surfed a bit (he actually used to be a good surfer), and Katie, John, Fang, and Wizardmon acted like little kids building a sand castle.

"Hey guys," Katie said.

"Hm?" John and Wizardmon looked at her.

"Look at Paul and Sarah. Ever wonder if there is something going on between those two?"

Wizardmon and John looked at Sarah and Paul. The two were watching something on the laptop, and laughed.

"They just seem to have the same interests…that's what it seems to me," John said.

"No…Sarah likes cute little things while Paul likes the computer. That is not the same interests. But, look how much they've been together."

"Yeah, you're right…but isn't there a big gap between the ages?" Wizardmon asked.

"Actually…no," John said.

Wizardmon looked at him.

"Paul is 18 while Sarah is 16."

"Really…wow I didn't know that. Well I never really figure out everyone's age," Wizardmon said.

"Yeah…that's pretty sad, eh?" Katie said.

John smiled, "Well I'm 20, Katie is 18, David is 20, and you know about Paul and Sarah."

"Oh…ok."

"Hey Wizardmon," Katie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do Digimon age?"   
Wizardmon blinked, "Um well. Kind of, we do get old. I guess you say we can age…we just never keep track."

"How old would you say you are?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," Katie said, looking to the side and slightly blushing.

"I would probably be…well in human years about 19 to 21…right around your age. But when it comes to Digimon and wizard years…well I'm not going to that."

"Oh…ok," Katie said.

They stayed late at night, when there were fireworks.

"Wow! I didn't know they put up fireworks," Katie smiled. She sat right in between John and Wizardmon. Katie looked at both of them, then smiled and placed her hands on theirs. They both looked down and blushed. She looked at both and smiled. They smiled back, and returned the "holding of the hands".

The next day, Sarah wanted to guys (well but Wizardmon) to go out and do more stuff, other than causing trouble.

"Here's some money, and here's the list of stuff you need to get," Sarah said putting it in David's palm, "Now…march."

"I thought you guys never had much money," Wizardmon asked Katie.

"Well…Sarah has plenty, a lot she got from my parents. And she has a small job, but the guys never like to accept money from here. It makes them feel bad to have to take money from a girl," Katie answered.

"Oh…" Wizardmon said and laughed.

"Well I can't take Fang with me, so you guys have to walk him," John said.

"I have to stay home and make some sweets," Sarah whined.

"Wizardmon and I will do it," Katie said.

John smiled, "Thanks."

"Doesn't he need a leash?" Wizardmon asked as they walked toward the park.

"Nah, he knows not to run off too much, he's a really good dog," Katie answered.

"Good dog eh?" Wizardmon said as he watched Fang run around and chase after birds.

Katie laughed, "Well he does seem to have issues with birds for some reason."

Then Fang ran up to a bird that was eating a worm and bit it.

"Fang!" Katie yelled, noticing what he did, "Bad boy."

Wizardmon turned around and sighed, "What did he do this time?"

Fang barked, then looked at Katie and wagged his tail and ran over to her.

"Poor thing," Katie said looking at the injured bird.

"Hm…" Wizardmon bent down and used the three hand signs to heal it.

The bird quickly awoke, stood up and flapped its wings. Then flew off, but soon came back and landed on Wizardmon's finger.

'Wizardmon…' Katie thought to herself, looking over to him, 'There's something about you….that makes me love you. You didn't deserve being mistreated like that. Having no love. Being betrayed.'

"Katie, you in there," Wizardmon said snapping her out of her "trance".

"Oh …sorry."

"Yeah, well Fang is chasing that squirrel…you going to do something about it?"

"Fang! No! Bad boy! Ugh! How does John do this?" Katie yelled chasing after him.   
Wizardmon laughed, then looked over at the small bird sitting on his shoulder, "Huh…good thing you're not wild and reckless."

The bird chirped and he rubbed his chin.

"It seems that bird doesn't leave your side," Katie said as they headed back home, "Oh well, it's a good thing I found this rope laying around."

Katie tugged at the rope that was tied on Fang.

"When we get home I'm telling John to get you a shock collar," Katie said giving Fang a glare. Fang whined.

Wizardmon laughed, "He's just hyper and likes to have fun. And about the bird, it seems like a tamed bird actually. It's a canary, must've gotten out of its cage from where it originally lived."

"Really, to me it's just a yellow bird."

"Katie did you ever pay attention to anything at school?"

"Um, I was good in art and PE."

Wizardmon was silent and just looked at her.

"What?"

"Those are not learning subjects, at least not important ones."

Katie just shrugged, "Oh well. At least I passed with a D or above."

Wizardmon laughed.

"So are you keeping the bir-urm canary?"

"Guess so, I'll just let it hang around. We don't need to get it a cage. It seems to like it out in the wilderness, we'll just keep a window open so it can fly in and out."

"Are you going to name it?"

"What?"

"You know, every time you get a pet you have to name it. You can just go yell ' Come here canary!'."

"Katie I don't think it understands our language as much as Fang does."

"Oh, well you still name it."

"I'm not sure though, maybe Kotori."

"Kotori? As in …small bird right."

"Yes, well canaries are rather small."

Kotori started chirping.

"How about 'loud chirper'."

Wizardmon laughed as they headed home.


	8. Kotori the Canary

"Awww! It is so cute!" Sarah said as the three walked in with Kotori.

"Don't scream and it won't fly away," Katie said.  
"Oh…right, sorry."

After Katie took the rope off of Fang, she and Wizardmon walked into the kitchen to feed the bird.

"What do you think it likes?" Katie asked pulling out a bag of chips.

"I don't know…bird seed maybe."

"We don't have that," Katie said opening the bag.

Wizardmon blinked, "I know it doesn't eat chips."

"Oh, this is for me."

Wizardmon sighed, then turned over to Kotori on the table. 'It seems so tamed, it doesn't fly away or anything,' Wizardmon thought to himself.

"Hey…what about a bug?" Katie said after squishing a fly.

"That…will work I guess, for now," Wizardmon laughed.

Eventually, Kotori was another one of the family. They soon figured Kotori was a girl.

"Do you think she'll have chicks?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I don't know. She wouldn't mate with another species of a bird, at least not a wild one. And Kotori seems to have been out in the wild for a while now," Wizardmon said.

"So that's …a no?" Sarah whined.

"Well, she has been acting a bit odd," Katie said.

Everyone looked at her with a questioned look.

"Well she's been distant a lot, and she's been stealing things like twigs and fluffy stuff. She ripped up my pillow just to get some fluff. Also she seems to be eating a lot more than normal."

Paul smiled, "She's going to have chicks alright. It's the exact behavior. She's making a nest for them, we should take her to the vet."

"We'll take her to Fang's veterinarian," John said.

"Ok then, let's go now," Wizardmon said.

"She's pregnant alright," said the vet.  
Everyone sighed.

"Oh, and how is Fang, John?"

"Oh! He's fine, he's been a bit too hyper lately. I think it's because of having Wizardmon around, he's just been happy. Also with Kotori there, he seems to get along with her. He likes to have friends."

"Yes, about that. I know Fang won't hurt her, but you need to make sure he doesn't get near her eggs or near here at the moment."

"When should she be laying her eggs?" Wizardmon asked.

"In about 3 more weeks."

Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

On the way back home, Katie discussed getting a cage, "We really should. Kotori is tamed, but her chicks will probably want to fly around a lot."

"We can do that till they learn to fly first."

Wizardmon didn't say anything, he just stared at Kotori asleep in the small box they placed her in. 'Soon, you'll be a mother,' he thought to himself.

3 weeks of having a great time and preparing for the eggs passed. And then one Friday night, Kotori laid 4 eggs.

"She's finally laid them!" Katie yelled running into the living room where everyone waited. Katie was the one to watch her till she laid the eggs, knowing Sarah would make a lot of noise and stress Kotori. And the guys couldn't really stand watching a "birth".

"Yay! So…how long will it take for them to hatch?" Sarah asked.

"Not sure, a while is all I can say," Paul answered.

The next day Katie and Sarah were working on the garden while Wizardmon was inside with Kotori.

"It's great to see you're yourself again. And now you're a mother."

Kotori chirped.

Wizardmon smiled, "I love it when you sing."

Kotori chirped again, tilting her head to the side. Than began to sing the beautiful song she always sang.

Later that day Katie complained of dizziness and a headache.

"Is she dehydrated?" Wizardmon asked.

"No, she's drunk plenty of water today," John answered.

Katie went to lie down for a while, later John came and checked on her. She was running a slight fever.

"Ok, what's going on?" Wizardmon asked, and was rather concerned.

"I'm not sure."

David asked John to come over, John walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"Do you think…she might have that virus again?" David said.

"Virus?"

"Remember, Sarah said she was born with an illness. She was always absent when we were in Elementary school."

"Oh yeah, now I remember," John said, turning to the side to see Katie asleep and Wizardmon sitting on a chair next to her.

"He's worried, isn't he," David said.

"Yes…very."

"We should take her to the hospital and see if it is bad or not."

John nodded.

"Katie is fine, just a fever. Just make sure you always give her her medicine after every meal," the doctor said, "And eventually her fever will go away in a week."

"Ok, thanks doctor," John said as they left.

"So what's wrong with her?" Wizardmon asked as they drove home.

"It's an illness she always had when she was younger. She was always so sickly when we were in the Elementary school. She seemed fine in High School, aside from that one day she passed out during PE and nearly died."

"Wow, it seems pretty serious," Wizardmon said.

"Yes, sometimes. But the doctor said she's fine...so no need to worry much."

Wizardmon sighed and looked out the window.

"You love her don't you," John said.

Wizardmon glared at him.

"Well, you're always with her. You two are always happy together."

"Well it may seem so. But what about you?"

John looked over at Wizardmon, then quickly back at the road, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do, I know you love her. You brought her into your home, you always do as she wishes, you always smile when she says something or even looks at you. And…you're blushing right now."  
John went wide eyed, and swerved the car a bit.

"Careful! She's asleep!" Wizardmon said, grabbing a hold of a car door.

"I think I hit something!" John said and stopped the car.

They walked out and saw a cat lying in front of the car door.

"Crap!" John said and bent down to check its pulse.

"Is it alright?" Wizardmon asked.

"Nearly, do you think you could…"

"Sure," Wizardmon bent down and healed it. It got up and mewed. Then looked over at Wizardmon, purred, wagged its tail and sat its paw on his knee, then turned and ran off.

"You need to be more careful," Wizardmon said.

"Sorry…" John said looking at the floor," I guess you're right though. I do love Katie. She's changed me a lot, she's always making everyone smile. I'm just glad. And then she found you."

Wizardmon looked up at him.

"Ever since you joined us, I've never been so happy in my whole life."

Wizardmon smiled and placed his hand on John's shoulder, "Let's get back home."

John smiled then nodded as he got up and headed back to the car.

Two nights later, a storm began to brew. Katie's fever was a bit worse than the last two days, but she was fine.

"Where's Wizardmon?" Katie asked as John tucked her in to go to sleep.

"He's checking on Kotori, he'll be here in a moment," John answered.

Katie smiled, looked out the window and drifted off to sleep for a slight moment.

"Kotori seems a bit shooken by the storm, can you guys keep an eye on her," Wizardmon said to Paul and Sarah in the living room.

"Sure," they said and got up to go to Wizardmon's room, which is where Kotori's nest was.

Wizardmon smiled, and walked into Katie's room. John had just left the room but stayed at the door to watch.

"Katie," Wizardmon said, waking her up.

"You're here, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure," Wizardmon smiled.

"I know this sounds childish, but my mom always gave me a good night kiss when I was sick. As you know, she never did when I was well. But I was hoping you could take her place in that, and do it ever night."

Wizardmon blushed, and looked to the side.

"Well she was my mother and did it on my lips, but you can do it on my forehead if you want," She giggled, noticing Wizardmon blushing.

"Uh…all right," Wizardmon said and removed the collar covering his mouth then placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight," Katie smiled and went to sleep.

"Sleep well," Wizardmon responded then turned and looked John, he was staring in disbelief and was blushing madly. Wizardmon closed his eyes then walked out, passed him, then stopped halfway toward the stairs.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or what?" Wizardmon said, not turning around to face him.

John looked at the floor, then sighed and closed the door. He was fixing to turn back to him, when he heard Katie scream. The two quickly went back into the room. They saw a tentacle of some monster grab her and pull her out the window. Katie managed to grab her jacket and put it on before it took her away. Both Wizardmon and John stood at the door way looked into the room with disbelief, then quickly got into action and jumped out the window and followed the dark creature carrying Katie away.


	9. Sorrow and Loss

"Katie!" Both John and Wizardmon yelled as they landed on the ground and started running.

Fang perked up his ears, whom was outside sleeping, and chased after them, barking along the way.

"What is that thing?" John asked as he ran.

"I'm not sure, it seems like a Digimon, but I really don't know who though," Wizardmon answered.

Fang then caught up to them and barked.

"Fang!" Wizardmon and John said.

Fang barked again and John smiled, "Good to see you're gonna help us get Katie back."

Back at the house, things seemed silent. Well slightly.

"What's with Kotori? Is she that scared of the thunderstorm?" Sarah complained.

Kotori wasn't singing, she seemed to be trying to warn them about something. It seemed that Kotori knew that Katie, Fang, John, and Wizardmon were in trouble; yet since she's a bird they couldn't understand her.

"I don't know," Paul said typing really fast on his computer," The internet says nothing about odd behavior like this."

Sarah tried to pet Kotori to calm her, but she then bit her. Kotori flapped her wings hard.

"Ow! What's your problem?"

"Don't get mad at her, I think she's trying to tell us something," Paul said, and kept typing at his computer.

Sarah sat down and sighed, and just kept her eye on Kotori.

Soon Wizardmon, John, and Fang caught up. Once they made it, all three looked up at the large monster holding Katie captive. It had four tentacles on its back, yet two large clawed arms. It also had large feet, wings, a tail, then its head…large, horned, and big fangs.

"It looks like…Darkmon," Wizardmon said.

"Darkmon?" John asked looking over to him.

"Darkmon is a dragon like Digimon with tentacles growing on his back. He has the ability to hide in the darkness and not be seen or heard. That probably explains why we didn't notice him before. He also can't see or hear very well, so he can smell fear and blood. Normally they're known to protect rare herbs or special gems. If not, then they're out causing havoc; and they're said to never loose without killing someone. They never give up," Wizardmon answered and stepped back, clenching his staff.

John gritted his teeth and looked up angrily at Darkmon, "Well it's different for this guy. None of us will die, and he WILL!"

John then charged at Darkmon with Fang following him, barking along the way.

"Wait!" Wizardmon said but was too late as Darkmon used his tentacle to knock John and Fang down.

"Ha ha, you mortals cannot defeat me, it's useless," Darkmon said.

Wizardmon growled and looked up at Darkmon.

"And you, you're the one I'm here for. I've heard that you've destroyed all us Digimon that come here to live in the real world. So I've come here to stop you!  
"What? I only did that because all of you were destroying innocent people! And how does this involve Katie? She's ill!"

"This girl…she's just so that I can get you to battle with me. But I know if I let go, you three will just run off with her."

Wizardmon clenched his staff again, "Fine then! I'll fight you! But don't hurt Katie!"

"Oh, you better hurry though, my tentacles have the ability to suck the strength out of the one it's holding." Darkmon then laughed really loudly.

Wizardmon and John went wide eyed, "Katie!"

Katie looked down at them, "Please hurry! And don't hurt yourselves."

"I can't stand this any longer," Wizardmon said, with his head down and staff clenched in his hand, "I'll destroy you! And now!"

Wizardmon than ran up to him, with lightning sparkling all around his staff.

"Thunder Cloud!" He yelled and stuck it into Darkmon's side.

Darkmon yelled in pain and knocked Wizardmon over with a tentacle.

Fang then ran up to him and bit Darkmon in the leg, Darkmon looked down on him and kicked him into a tree. Fang yelped.

"Fang!" John yelled, then turned to Darkmon angrily. Then ran at him, with his fist clenched.

Darkmon grinned, although there was blood running from his mouth, and brought up a tentacle with dark lightning around it and hit John with it.

"John!" Katie yelled. Tears ran from her eyes as she looked at the three knocked over.

She gritted her teeth, "Stop it! Stop hurting them!" Darkmon looked at her and grinned, "Shut up you." He then tightened his grip on her. She cried in pain as it became hard to breathe.

"Katie!" Wizardmon yelled, and got up, then grabbed his staff again and shot Darkmon in the same place. Darkmon yet again yelled and pain. His tentacles began to move as he couldn't control the pain anymore and rammed his claw into Wizardmon's side. Wizardmon cried in pain as Katie and John looked over at him and screamed his name.

John tried to get up, but fell back down; his leg was bleeding too badly.

"Wizardmon! Wizardmooooon!" Katie cried as tears ran from her eyes.

Wizardmon tried his best to move but Darkmon's claw dug deeper into his side. Wizardmon grunted from the pain, shivering as he placed his hands on his claw trying to remove it.

Darkmon grinned, although blood was dripping from his mouth really badly now, "You and I will die and go to hell together."

Wizardmon looked up at him angrily, "Never!" He then slowly, but as quickly as he could, picked up his hand and shot another attack on Darkmon's wound.

"No!" Darkmon yelled then shattered into a million pieces, then Katie fell to the ground.

Wizardmon breathed heavily and soon began to collapse. Katie got up quickly and caught him, then slowly lied him down. Wizardmon kept shivering, and breathed really heavily. Blood leaked from his wound quickly. Katie looked over at it then removed her jacket and placed it on his wound. She put a lot of pressure on it," It'll be alright. We'll get you to a doctor."

Wizardmon picked up his shivering hand and placed it on top of Katie's hand, "I'm sorry….it's too late…for a doctor."

Katie shook her head and cried, "No! It can't be! We won! We don't deserve to loose you."

"I'm sorry…Katie…" Wizardmon sighed and held her hand.

Katie shook her head again as more tears ran from her face, she ran her hands through his hair. His wound was so deep, that he was already running a very high fever.  
Wizardmon clenched her hand even more," Katie…promise me this though..."

Katie looked down at him and nodded.

Back at the home, Kotori calmed down and then began to chirp sadly.

"Look Paul, she's calmed down," Sarah said.

Paul looked up at her, "She's singing a rather sad tune. She looks sad, even for a bird."

Kotori then flapped her wings again, and flew into Katie's room with Paul and Sarah following her.

They gasped at the sight, Katie wasn't in her bed. And the window was open, wind and rain was blowing in. Sarah quickly went over and closed it, then Paul looked out.

"Hey…where is Fang?" Paul asked as Sarah looked out also to see him missing.

"Not sure," Sarah said then turned around to see something odd on the desk. It looked like some odd device, a certain odd device.

"Hey…what's this?" Sarah asked as she picked it up and Paul walked over to her to see what it was.

"Promise me this…promise me…that everyone will stay as happy as they are now…that …you and John will be happy together…that…that you will get better and …and most importantly…you wont get depressed over me," Wizardmon said as his eyes grew very heavy and his breathing decreased.

Tears ran from John's face. 'I'm not the type of person who cries, but to see them both in so much pain from sadness …it just hurts. And I know…none of us will ever be as happy again…without …him,' John thought to himself, and looked over at them to see Katie nod her head yes, say "I'll stay by your side till this is over", and rub her hand against his cheek. Fang got up weakly, looked around, then saw Wizardmon injured. He barked and began to run up to him, but John stopped him and held him tight, "It's alright boy. I know you're upset, but we need to leave them alone for now."

Fang whined as his head and tail dropped low. John hugged Fang, and buried his head in his fur and cried harder.

Wizardmon looked up at Katie and breathed, "Katie…"

She looked down at him and smiled wryly," Yes?"

"Katie…give me…give me one last goodnight kiss."

Katie smiled and coughed out a laugh with tears still running from her face, her lip trembled and she nodded her head yes. She pulled down his collar, and just like Darkmon…blood was running from his mouth. But she didn't care and bent down and placed a slight kiss on his lips.

Wizardmon looked up at her, his eyes barely open, and smiled, "Goodnight…Katie."

Tears ran from Katie's eyes, "Goodnight…I love you."

Wizardmon tried his best to whisper "I love you too." But his head fell back as his eyes closed shut.

It was silent, Katie shook her head as she ran her hand against his cheek. Tears running more and more from her eyes.

"No…no…NO!" She picked him up and hugged him tight. She cried really hard and held him even closer. Soon his legs began to turn into pixels as it went up toward his head.

Katie shook her head even more," No…please…no!" Soon he was gone, all that was left was a very large puddle of blood, and Katie's jacket covered in blood.

"No! Wizardmon!" Katie cried as she slammed her fist into his puddle of blood.

Tears streamed from John's eyes also, he and Fang looked over, then got up and walked over to her. Katie began to cough really hardly, as she has been out in the rain too much with her high fever. John took off his jacket and placed it on Katie, she cried then quickly got up, spun around and buried her head into his chest and cried even harder. John cried too, and placed his chin on her head and hugged her close, Fang joined into the crying and howled loudly.

They soon walked back, Fang and John limped as John carried Katie back. They opened the door, and in the kitchen waited David, Paul, and Sarah…they seemed really concerned. Once Sarah spotted them, she jumped up, calling her sister's name, and was ready to hug them…but stopped.

"Hey…what's wrong? Why is Fang and John hurt? And…where…where is Wizardmon?"

John put his head down, and shook his head.

"No…" Sarah said backing away as she clamped her hands over her mouth," No!" She buried her head into Paul's chest. Paul sighed and hugged her, "Now I understand why Kotori was acting so weird…she sensed Wizardmon's pain."

"Damnit! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" David yelled, kicking and punching the kitchen counters.

"Calm down, we're all upset," John said as he started to carry Katie back to her room, "But it doesn't make it any better for her."

David calmed down and nodded.

Everyone had a funeral for him in the area that he had died. Since it was dark during the fight, no one noticed, but it was the place where he found Kotori. Kotori was also at the funeral, she sat upon a branch and sang a sad tune. Everyone (even toughie David) bawled, they all loved him dearly. He was the one who kept them together. Everyone had flowers to place there, Fang placed his favorite bone, and Kotori bit off a feather and placed it there. Before they left, Paul stopped and pulled out the digivice from his pocket. He looked down at it, then back at the grave. He walked over to it and set the digivice down.

"Are you coming, Paul!" Sarah yelled.

"Yeah! I'm coming," Paul said and ran toward her, kissing her on the lips as he caught up.

The digivice glowed, and then Kotori stopped singing her sad tune and then switched to the happy one and flew off.


	10. Chapter 10 Special Chapter

(special chapter)

A few weeks passed, Katie finally got 100 better. She felt good health wise, but not in heart. Even if she had promised him, she just couldn't help but keep thinking about him. She loved him. But also as she promised, she would go to John with love. And so she did! She did love him along, even before she met Wizardmon; she was just too blind to notice.

"Morning you," John said to Katie that morning as he walked into the kitchen and over to her and placed a kiss on her lips, "You still thinking about him?"

"Yeah," Katie sighed," I try my best not to be depressed over it, it's hard to keep a promise like that. But I did promise to him that I wouldn't."

John nodded.

"Oh!" Katie started as she saw John pull out three eggs from the fridge," I forgot to check on Kotori and her eggs."

"Yeah, and while you do that get that lazy David and two young love birds up," John smiled.

Katie laughed, "I'll do that."

"What are we going to do today?" Sarah asked as they ate breakfast that morning.

"Well I was thinking we go…" Katie said and paused.  
"The park? Again?" David said dully. She's been doing that every day, suggest go to the park, just to visit Wizardmon's grave.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just hard to let go of," Katie said with tears in her eyes, got up and walked to her room.

"Perfect job, David," John said coldly and followed Katie.

"What did I say?" David asked Paul and Sarah.

They rolled their eyes and shook their heads, then got up and headed to Katie's room also.

"What? WHAT! What did I say?"

"We'll go to the park, but after that what should we do?" John asked.

"Anything that doesn't bring memories," Katie said with her face buried in her hands.

"Well I guess the beach is out of the question," David whined.

John looked at him coldly as if saying "shut up!"

"Sorry."

"Let's go to the mall!" Sarah yelled.

"Sure, why don't we do that Katie?" John said smiling.

Katie looked up at him, smiled then nodded.

As they walked to the park, Katie noticed someone familiar.

"Hey John! It's that girl with her Tansumon! And …she has someone else with her," Katie pointed out.

John looked over, "Yeah you're right."

"Hey! You! Jessica!" Katie yelled.

Jessica looked over, smiled and said something to Tansumon then ran over.

"Hey! I remember you! You were the one with that Wizardmon. He's well right? Where is he?"

Kate had a smile on her face, but quickly frowned and looked to the side.

"Oh...I guess he didn't make it?"

"No…that's not it. He was killed by a Darkmon about two weeks ago trying to save me."

"Ooooh, well that's very sad. Sounds like what happened to my friend's partner's elder brother. Here I'll introduce you to them," Jessica began as the girl and her Digimon walked over," This is Alissa, she's my best friend. And this is her Digimon partner Cogymon, he can digivolve to Wizardmon too. He had an elder brother Wizardmon, but he died sacrificing his life for his friend Gatomon. If you watch the Digimon series you would know what I'm talking about."

"OH! I know who you're talking about!" Paul said.

Katie, John, David, and Sarah looked at him.

"What? I used to watch it when I was still very nerdy back in Middle School," Paul said, blushing.

"You still are," David said.

"Hi," Alissa said and waved, following her Digimon partner.

Katie bent down and looked at Cogymon, "So you digivolve to Wizardmon right? Is it alright if…if I see? I really miss Wizardmon, I wish to see him once again."

Cogymon looked up at Alissa for permission.

"Sure," Alissa said and pulled out her digivice from her pocket.

"Hey I've seen that!" Paul said, "I found that on Katie's drawer when she was captured by Darkmon. And I placed it by Wizardmon's grave."

Alissa looked over at Jessica, "Do you know what he's talking about?"

Jessica grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, about that. I did summon a digivice for them, but it would only appear if they were ready to be partners."

"Well, if he died, he should come back then," Alissa said.

Katie sprang up quickly," What?"

Alissa stepped back a bit," You didn't know? Digimon can be reborn. They're data you know."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well now you do, Digimon can become reborn. They normally go to Primary Village when they die, so you can check there."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember," Paul said, "but…wait a minute."

Jessica and Alissa looked at him with a questioning look.

"Ok, Cogymon's elder brother…Wizardmon. He died right? But he never did come back. Why?"

"Good question," Alissa started, "Since he died in the real world, his data couldn't make it back to Primary Village in the digital world."

Katie frowned.

"But! If he were to be a Digimon partner to a chosen child, he most likely would have made it back alive. Digimon partners are digidestined Digimon. They must always be with their partner, so if they were to die, their partner's digivice would put their data back together and their egg will either appear in front of the partner or it would go to Primary Village."

"Oh, I get it now," Paul said.

"But, if I had the digivice why hasn't Wizardmon come back yet?" Katie asked.

"It takes time; also you have to be near the digivice, if it's at the grave then it wont work."

Katie went wide eyed then ran over to the grave.

"Paul! Where did you put it?" Katie yelled over to him as she searched for it.

"Right behind the grave, why…can't you find it?"

"No…" Katie said.

Fang then ran over to them, barking, and ran behind the tree and started digging.

"Fang! This isn't the time for you to dig up another hole for your stupid bones," Katie whined.

Fang barked again, then came around the tree with the device in his mouth.

"He's got it!" Katie said and ran over and took it from him.

John laughed, "Knowing Fang, he probably thought it was important and hid it so no one else could take it."

"Good boy," Katie said petting him.

Fang wagged his tail and barked.

Katie then walked over to the grave, bent down and held the digivice close to her heart," Please…Wizardmon…please come back. You are my partner…I need you."

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Katie whined.

"Hm…" Jessica started, rubbing her chin.

"Maybe," Tansumon began, "Maybe Wizardmon isn't only Katie's partner."

Jessica looked down at her and smiled, "That's right. Two people can have one Digimon as a partner."

"Then who else?" Katie said.

John smiled and bent down next to her. Katie looked over at him and smiled, "I should have known, it was John too all along."

They both held the digivice, then it began to glow.

"It's working!" Cogymon smiled.

Alissa looked down at him with a big smile too.

Soon the light vanished, and right in front of them was a light blue egg with blue designs.

"It's…it's…" Sarah started.

"It's him!" Katie yelled and picked up the egg and held it close.

"Since you're near it, it …should hatch soon," Jessica said.

"Here, I'll take it home. Why don't you two come along with?" Katie said.

"Well we don't have anything else better to do…sure," Alissa said.

"Nice home…roomy," Cogymon said.  
"Yeaaah, you're just saying that. We don't really have a job; my little sister provides most money for us. John will eventually get his lazy ass up to get a job," Katie said placing the egg on the table.  
John glanced at Katie.

"What? You are!"

John rolled his eyes and walked into the living room to get a pillow.

Soon, later that day. Kotori began to act up.

"Oh! Cute bird…seems you don't keep it inside a cage," Jessica said as she dunked while Kotori swooped over her.

"Yeah, this is Kotori. We didn't buy her, we found her. Well…Wizardmon did. She became really attached to him. Even when she wasn't near the death scene, Paul and Sarah told me she started acting up then sang a sad tune when he died. I guess she's figured that's his egg and might think you two might do something to it," Katie said and went to pick her up, whom was sitting on the counter.

"It's alright, I can understand that."

"Now missy, you need to get back to YOUR eggs," Katie whispered to her as she walked toward her nest.

"Eggs? She's got eggs?"

"Yeah, we can't understand when she met another canary…but she laid eggs about a week before Wizardmon died."

"So they should be hatching soon right?"

"Yep…we can't wait."

"Speaking of hatching…guys…look," David said.

Wizardmon's egg on the table began to hatch.

Soon the small beady eyes appeared in the cracks of the egg.

"Awwww," Sarah said immediately.

Katie took off the rest of the egg from atop of him, and cupped the small cute, red ball of jelly in her hands. Tears of happiness ran from her eyes, "I knew I'd be able to see you again."

The baby smiled, and too had tears coming from his eyes.

"You know…" Alissa began grabbing their attention, "You can digivolve him to Wizardmon right now if you wanted to."

"Really? How?"

"Easy, your digivice. Do you mind if I could see it?"

Katie unclipped it from her pants and handed it over.

"Let's see, all the data is recorded on here. From baby to Champion. Ha that's funny, he digivolved from a Gabumon to a Wizardmon. That very rarely happens. Normally when he's …mistreated or made to train too much…is when a Gabumon digivolve to a different form."

"Really? Well…that explains why. Wizardmon said he was mistreated with his original partner," John said.

"Original partner?" the others said.

"Yeah, the night we went to visit him at the hospital…he and I talked. He told me he was originally a partner with a boy named Taylor. He constantly forced him to train, so he could digivolve to Garurumon. Well …one day he saved him from a Digimon and was injured on his eye. That's where he got his scar from. So Taylor, discussed by what he digivolved to, betrayed him and left him out in the streets. Wizardmon stayed out and protected the city, constantly getting injured from his fights. But no one ever took him in to love him, till we did," John said, telling almost the whole story.

"Awww that's so sweet," Sarah said, wiping her eyes on Paul's shirt.

"Well that makes sense too…well anyway, I'll explain to you how the digivice works," Alissa began, "Here…I'll just show you with Cogymon."

Cogymon smiled and stood in front of Alissa, while she pulled out her digivice.

"Time warp! Digivolve…" she yelled.

The digivice read "Rookie" on it. Alissa pushed a button and it switched to "Champion".

"…Champion!"

Cogymon then glowed a light, and transformed into Wizardmon.

"Wow…cool!" Sarah screamed.

"See…easy," Alissa said and handed Katie her digivice back, "Now you give it a try. But make sure you push the button three times to make him reach Champion stage. If you push it once he'll go to In-Training stage…which is the next stage after the baby stage."

"Oh…ok," she said and put the baby on the ground. She held the digivice in front of him.  
"Time warp! Digivolve…"

The digivice read "Baby". Katie pushed the button three times till it read "Champion".

"…Champion!"

The baby then transformed. He grew bigger and bigger, till he was fully formed. There in front of Katie…stood the one she's longed to see for about three weeks now.

"Wizardmon!" Katie yelled and hugged him. Everyone else (aside from Jessica, Alissa, and their two partners) ran over to hug him. Fang came in barking, running around them. Also in came Kotori, chirping loudly and landing on Wizardmon's hat.

"I'm glad to see you all again," Wizardmon smiled.

Kotori chirped, and looked down at him from on the brim of his hat.

"Ha ha, I'm glad to see you too Kotori, how're your eggs?"

Kotori chirped again and flapped her wings.

"Still not hatched? Well I'm glad to have not missed the action!"  
Kotori chirped again and flew back to her nest.

Wizardmon then turned over to Katie and John, "Well…it sure seems you two got together." He noticed them holding each others' hands, they looked down and removed them quickly.

Wizardmon laughed then turned to everyone else, "Glad to see you also."

David and Paul smiled then nodded, while Sarah was crying…then she just jumped up and hugged him, "I was so afraid we would never see you again!"

Wizardmon patted her back," Yeah…I was afraid the same thing."

"Ok Sarah, he can't breathe," Katie laughed and tried to pull her off.

"Well, glad to see you're all happy again," Alissa said, "Seems to be getting late. Maybe we can meet again sometime. If you ever need me…just call me on the digivice. Well let's go Jessica."

Jessica nodded and stood next to Alissa, their Digimon partners also walked over to them and stood close next to them. Then Alissa held up her digivice and called out "Time Warp! Travel!" and pushed a button…then they were gone!

"Wait!...great…and how do I call with a digivice?" Katie said.

Paul laughed, "Don't worry…I'll figure it out."

"Yeah, you know how good Paul is with stuff like this," Sarah said hanging on him.

"Thank you," Paul said and kissed her.

So everyone was happy again, since they had a digivice…Wizardmon was able to go out and fight other Digimon that had come onto Earth to cause more havoc. He had John and Katie there to cheer him on, and make sure nothing happened.

Also…one more thing. About four days after Wizardmon's rebirth…Kotori's eggs finally hatched. Four healthy chicks. Years passed and they were all tamed, Paul and Sarah were engaged. John and Katie married, with Katie pregnant with a girl. So…they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
